


Donna & Harvey || What is Your Love

by CTippy



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Darvey - Freeform, F/M, Fanvid, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:27:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTippy/pseuds/CTippy
Summary: A Darvey fanvid with the song Satellite by Meadowlark. It includes scenes from the midseason 7 finale.





	Donna & Harvey || What is Your Love

**Author's Note:**

> Korsh is sooo going to backtrack from this, I can feel it in my bones. Though it would be nice if for once he would choose to do the opposite of what he's done for seasons and seasons, considering that the series is nearing its end, but I mean, who am I kidding, he's totally not going to change his MO. So, I've decided to enjoy the kiss anyway 'cause it took them thirteen fucking years to finally kiss again. At least that's finally happened.  
> Okay, so this video is nothing great, lately I've been kind of lazy in the editing department and I don't have it in me to make very long videos, plus I've already made one long Darvey video and I didn't want to be too ripetitive. This song sounded perfect for making a video kind of explaining their complex relationship in a short amount of time. At some point it was driving me crazy though 'cause I kept changing things and I never ended up liking it and some parts of the audio just wouldn't work as I wanted them to... Then at last the revelation, and I got a tiny bit emotional, which is usually a good sign that I'm doing at least a decent job.  
> I hope you'll like it.


End file.
